The Greatest Warmth of All
by x-3114-x
Summary: After transfering from the Vocaloid MMD world to the real world, these Vocaloids have so many new things to experience! The feeling of warmth is what Miku desires the most-and she runs into the greatest warmth of all as do the others! Romance/Drama/Friends There is boyxboy and girlxgirl..and many pairings!
1. The Decision

**Me: Yellow my fellow readers (and trolls)! Call me Lella-chan. I do love to write, but since I never thought I would ever be any good at a fanfic, this is my first story on fanfiction. I was thinking of doing either a Hetalia or Vocaloid one-I chose Vocaloid as you can see because I simply know more about more of the characters, and although I love Hetalia dearly and am completely addicted to Hetalia fanfiction ... *u* ..., I already had a story in mind! **

**Rin: But you love us more, isn't that right, Lella-chan~! That's the real reason you wrote about us instead. Am I right? *death glare***

**Me: Of course it is, Rin. God, I feel bad for Len sometimes-how does he put up with her? So yes, I hope you like my story. Since Vocaloids don't have definite personalities, I just tried to make them sound as close as possible, and put in my own preference, too. (sometimes just to make them fit the story though xD)**

**Len: Yeah, Gakupo should be much more perverted and grabby for girls. He's made out to be an ideal "senpai". It's really different from what I remember.**

**Rin: Besides that..Len-kun so does like me! That's why he puts up with me. Right Len-kun?**

**Len: Uh...yes master, whatever you say.**

**Rin: *eye twitching at Len's response***

**Me: I told you Rin! You should show him you appreciate him more often! I realize this is a short chapter (as I didn't know how long it would turn out once uploaded)...so maybe I'll do a better job of that next time. ;3 Also guys, I plan on making some pairings such as girlxgirl and boyxboy, so if you no likey, then you can leavey. Cx Meant in the nicest possible way..**

**Len: I do often feel under appreciated Rin.**

**Rin: *blushes and crosses arms* Well that's only because in this story you'll make me work to get you back! (hint hint spoiler spoiler) You deserve it! *sticks out tongue***

**Me: Yes..a mini spoiler! :3 Anyway, I don't know how often I will be able to update, but hopefully it won't be too delayed. Whenever I get in the mood for some writing, I'll get to it! ^0^ Vocaloid doesn't belong to me.**

**Rin and Len: Hope you all enjoy~!**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

******...**

.

Miku felt the grass as the thin blades tickled her bare ankles. This sensation...what was it? She'd never experienced it before. In her world, everything was holographic; see through; not real.

Miku found this thing in her hand. A white drop of it dripped onto her hand. It was cold. She wasn't used to this feeling either...what was it?

She knew the thing was an ice cream. She'd seen it before-Kaito always had it with him. But he'd never known what it really tasted like. He just liked it...for some reason. None of them knew what it tasted like. It was just there.

Miku licked the droplet off of her hand and felt her tastebuds tingling and words forming in her mind: cold, creamy, sweet, delicious.

She licked the ice cream as she looked up at the blue sky as the sun twinkled. The wind rustled her long blue ponytails and she closed her eyes, enjoying the...warmth.

It felt like the most amazing sensation she'd experienced yet. It had her whole being feeling joyful and ready to take on the world. This warmth, she knew ,she'd always hold close to her heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Good morning Miku. _Master typed into MMD.

"Good morning Master~!" Miku cheered. "Uh..Master...?" Miku had had another dream last night after Master had programmed all of them to go to sleep.

_What is it Miku? Do you need something?_

"Can I...see the real world?" She pleaded, wishing as she held her hands in front of her chest. All she could think about is that warmth.

_I can always _try _to transfer you to the real world. I can't guarantee it though. _Master replied.

Miku nodded, hopefully, a smile touching her lips.

Rin was skipping joyfully, humming a tune (Ievan Polka) as she pulled Len along by the hand. Len's hair was a mess, his hair boner still sticking up somehow, as he mumbled to himself and shuffled along, completely oblivious to his surroundings, his eyes still shut. Let's just say Len was no morning person..

"Hey Miku-chan~!" Rin grinned as she waved with the hand that wasn't dragging Len along.

Miku turned and saw Rin, "Good morning Rin. Morning Len." Miku smiled and waved.

"Watcha up to~?" Rin leaned in close to Miku.

Miku blushed. "Just talking to Master. Nothing at all really." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell anyone about her dream. But she wondered if they had ever wondered what the real world was like...?

"About what?" Rin was her usual nosey self, still leaning in to Miku.

"Rin-chan, I'm tired." Len mumbled as he wiped his eyes and yawned. "Let me go back to sleep. You kept me up all night last night talking to me." Len drooped even lower, so much that he collapsed on the floor, sitting on his legs.

"I just had a lot to tell you, is all." Rin went a little red in the face, embarrassed, huffing as she crossed her arms, letting go of Len's hand. Then she noticed Len was out on the floor.

"Ah, Len-kun~!" Rin dogpiled right on top of him and he gave a groan, "Ugh! Alright, alright! I'm awake Nee-chan."

Rin rolled off him giggling, Len got up and pulled Rin up as Miku watched the two blankly (still not really noticing what was going on) and wondered if she should tell them or not. Maybe they'd want to see it too? She bet they'd like the warmth.

"Rin-chan and Len-kun, I was thinking..." She rocked back on forth on her toes, as she was oblivious to them not paying attention. Rin was now hugging Len and asking if he'd give her a piggyback ride.

"Do you both want to see the real world with me?" She looked at the two of them.

Once Len had given in, Rin answered, "The real world? Sure. Sounds fun~!"

"What's it like there?" Len asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But I think we'll all really like it." Miku replied, smiling at them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Around lunchtime, the Vocaloids were all in a group, Miku had announced her dream and her desire to go to the real world and was now determined to get the others to join her.

Kaito was in his own little world, thinking only of the ice cream Miku had described, as he drooled and said, "I'll go~!"

Meiko pulled at Kaito's scarf, teasing him in her all-too-violent way, "You'll go wherever your aisu is, moron!" She laughed as she "accidentally" choked Kaito.

Meito smiled, almost sinisterly, "It sounds like a very interesting place."

"Meiko said, "I'm not so sure about this real world stuff. But hey, if you all think it's a good idea, I'm in!" She grinned, a bottle of saki in her hand.

"It does sound really interesting~!" Gumi smiled and nodded, eager to go. "I think it'd be really fun with everyone. We'd have memories to hold onto forever." She snuck a look at Gakupo, her childhood friend, and met eyes as Gakupo smiled at her. She quickly looked down at her lap, blushing, and thinking of all the places she could go with him.

"Yeah, Gumi-chan's right! We should go for it~!" Gumo gave a thumbs up and grinned.

"This'll be loads of fun! Right, Len-kun?" Rin hugged Len from behind, smiling at him.

"If you think so, then it probably will be. We should go." He smiled at Rin, just wanting to please her. She nodded, happily as Len smiled at her reaction.

Mikuo said in a bored tone, "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Luki, who sat next to him put an arm around him and shrugged, "If he's going, I'm going." He grinned as Mikuo blushed like crazy and tried to push him off, but having no luck with the slightly taller pink-haired male.

Dell Honne, cigarette in his mouth, had an arm around the depressed Haku. After asking his genderbent, he commented, "Haku and I think it'll be a lot more interesting than this place. Maybe I can actually get some real smokes then."

Lily sat next to Luka. Lily said with her arms crossed, "Hmm..sounds stupid. But if you want to go, I guess I'll go with you."

Luka gave Lily a disapproving look and said, "It does sound nice." Luka smiled, and nodded at Miku. "It's a good idea Miku-chan."

Miku had the biggest smile on her face, glad everyone was wanting to go.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Master. We've all talked about it, and we've come to an agreement." Miku told him.

_What've you all decided?_

"We'd like to go." They all said. Some nodded.

_I'm not sure if I can get you in the real world...and I'm not sure if I can get you out. Are you prepared for this consequence? _The Master typed. He'd always held his Vocaloid's dear to him, and he didn't want any of them to regret it.

The group talked amongst themselves and agreed that they all wanted to try something new, instead of dancing here, white vastness around them, not able to touch, smell, or taste anything. They wanted the experiences that would come. They were certain.

"Yes."

_Alright. Well I've created a certain software that just might work. I'd actually thought of bringing you all here a long time ago, and have something with me here already. We can talk about school arrangements-_

He saw Mikuo, Luki, Lily, Rin and Len all cringe at once.

_Yes, you're going to school whether you like it or not. But as I was saying, we can talk about school and bedding later. Are you ready? I'm going to drop in a capsule for each of you to stand in. Once there's enough, go to one. _

Their Master placed fifteen capsule chambers for the Vocaloids. Each hopped in one and found straps.

_And for God's sake, make sure you have all of your arms and legs in. There are straps on there, so strap them in, alright? Or else the software that I'm about to run, might not work properly and you might come out with your arm attached to your head. See, I have identical capsules, life size, here._

Once everyone was strapped in, the Master opened the software he'd created and started to run it. On his screen it read: Scanning.

Slowly, Miku was scanned. The capsule rotated her whole body as it scanned her.

Miku felt slightly afraid of what was to happen, and she wasn't sure if she should be smiling while she was scanned, so she did anyway. All Miku wanted was to feel the warmth in that world once more-and she knew that that meant meeting new people and filling her memory with so many new experiences~!

Rin felt herself being scanned and wondered what kind of pranks they could pull off in the real world and if they could somehow acquire a road roller... She also wondered what Len was thinking.

Len was surprised at the rotation inside the capsule. It was dark in here, but the scan thingy suddenly made it bright again. He couldn't wait to taste a banana. He wondered what school would be like and if he'd make any friends. Len knew Rin would pull him into pranks and get him into trouble...but he was used to that.

Kaito was almost too tall for the capsule-but luckily not. He felt warm inside this place and wanted to get out soon-that reminded him of his beloved aisu and he suddenly got a dazed look on his face, drooling again.

Gakupo felt like a samurai in this dark place and suddenly he wanted to unsheath his katana. But he resisted and stood tall, fan in hand.

Gumi was making a list of things in her head to do with Gakupo once they got there. She saw this as her big chance to finally confess to him! A new start to their lives together! She smiled and blushed a little at her thoughts. Honestly-he was such a cool senpai~!

Meito wondered what he had in store for in the real world. He was sure he'd find many new amusing things there-he gave another devious looking smile. He was going to make so much trouble at that school, and everyone would love him for it.

Luka looked at the scanner through the glasses she'd worn. She was actually secretly excited by the fact that they got to go to school. Luka had always been an organized, smart person and she wanted to build on those strengths. She couldn't wait to make some new school friends!

Meiko, saki bottle in hand, grinned at the scanner. She was gonna get some real booze now, not just be programmed to get drunk. Hell yeah~! Par-tay~!

Gumo couldn't wait to see fun and awesome things they were going to do in the real world. He was totally ready for this! Gumo wondered what kind of friends he'd make and what school was gonna be like. Whatever it was-he'd make it fun!

Luki was pretty annoyed with having to go to school-but he made sure to look on the bright side. It meant that he could "study" with Mikuo. He chuckled at thinking of what Mikuo's response to that would be.

Haku wanted to see if there were things in the other world that could cheer her up. She wasn't one to speak much, but she hoped she'd make friends anyway. Anyway, having Dell there would give her courage-and he'd always look out for her-so there was no problems, right?

Mikuo was really just doing this because everyone else wanted to. Everything seemed to be uninteresting here, anyway, so he didn't see why he _shouldn't_ be going. Mikuo just didn't like the idea of school-he'd probably fail all his classes. And the idea of having friends...well he wasn't a very social person. But he was bored so...why the hell not?

Dell Honne sighed, cigarette in mouth. He was doing this for Haku. She always felt so depressed all the time and he always felt so pissed all the time, so maybe this new place would help them? Hopefully he could watch Haku warming up to people and maybe having a smile on her face more often. All Dell wanted was to make Haku happy.

Lily didn't _really _dislike the idea of going to the real world. She was annoyed by the fact that they were going to a school, but maybe if she worked hard she could get Luka's attention. But Luka only thought of her as her best friend unfortunately...that was one big problem she'd been facing recently. Maybe this new world would have miracles-maybe that could be changed, she thought as the bright light of the scanner had finished scanning.

It was time for the Vocaloids to experience what the real world was like.

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

** .**

**Me: Yay~! I might (before anyone reads this) make it a tad longer-do you guys think it's too short?**

**Rin: Yeah! I think we need to focus more on Len-kun and I!**

**Me: I was asking the reviewers..but whatever. Anyway guys, please RxR! I'd love you for all eternity if you do! I need to know if I should continue or not :P Also, if you can, you should write what you think of the plot line so far! Cool, thanks...I love you guys! *u* -I'm obsessed with that face as much as I'm obsessed with IggyxAlfred**

**Rin: You mean Vocaloid, right?**

**Len:**** Not that Hetalia again... *sigh* This is a Vocaloid fanfic! Not a Hetalia one!**

**Me: Sorry guys...I'm too in love with that hot Brit and that adorable American being together and...**

**Rin: Ahhhh! That's enough. ****Way too far, Lella-chan.**

**Len: Reviewers I love you! *hears fangirl screams* That's right! I know I'm loved. **


	2. Waking Up&Feeling Closer Than Ever Pt1

**Me: Hey guys! So I did some more research on their personalities! :D Seems like when I pinpointed them...some of them were wrong.. :/ Mikuo's personality is supposed to be _exactly_ like Miku, except he has a love of cucumbers instead. Damn... v.v Also Luki is supposed to be a "Whatever." sort of person, so I will try to incorporate that in him, but I don't think I can change Mikuo much...sorry. v.v (Although I'm pretending that when Mikuo talks to his friends, he's more of himself-hopefully).**

**Luka: Tsk, tsk, Lella-chan. You know it's better to do the research beforehand. Then you wouldn't have gotten into this dilemma.**

**Me: Yeah...I know Luka. I just wanted to get straight to it though. xD Heh heh...Well anyway I'm so glad I got two reviews! You guys are amazing! You were my inspiration and I dedicate this chapter to you (hopefully to your liking). Finally some romance is starting! ^-^ The best part.**

**Luka: You seem quite fond of romance. Why's that, Lella-chan?**

**Me: It might be partly because I don't have a life that involves romance whatsoever... So I have to fantasize about it... BLOODY HELL my life sucks.. T_T**

**Luka: Maybe I shouldn't have asked that...it seems like a touchy subject...anyway, happy reading! :) (I don't own Vocaloid)**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

.

Miku opened her eyes, feeling as if she'd just slept for days.

She noticed her surroundings; she was lying down, her arms and legs strapped in place. There was a...fan above her head. The house in the MMD world had had one of those-had she just fallen asleep in the lounge room again after Rin and Len keeping her up all night watching movie marathons?

No...she suddenly realized the last place she'd been was a capsule chamber that would allow her to-

A head suddenly popped in her view and she looked up in bewilderment.

The head smiled, chuckling slightly. It had short black hair, but the bangs a little long. The eyes were shielded with glasses, so that she couldn't quite see them.

An arm came into where she was lying and it started unstrapping her.

Was this the...?

"How did you sleep Miku? It's nice to finally see you face to face." The man replied-he looked as if he were a young adult's age, just having finished college a few years back.

"H-hello." Miku stuttered, still a little surprised. It had worked... "Master."

The Master smiled and ruffled Miku's hair.

After he'd finished unstrapping Miku, she got up into a sitting position and swung her legs to the edge of the capsule.

The room they were in was grey and as she slowly slid off the edge, to her shock the floor was ...cold. It didn't have many pieces of furniture except for a bench, two cars and she noticed fourteen others-people whom she knew very well-lying asleep, in a row around the room. But she found that some of them weren't in the capsules.

"Where's Luka, Gumi and Mikuo?" Miku looked up at her Master.

"They've already awoken, as you have. They're upstairs probably making a mess of my kitchen." The Master sighed and smiled to himself, shrugging.

"When will the others wake up?" Miku asked.

"They'll each take their own time. We have to let them all have enough time to be configured into this new world."

Miku nodded. "Can I go upstairs, Master?"

"Of course. Just try not to make too much of a mess."

Miku felt each limb of hers have it's own new motions-it felt strange to not be a hologram. Not quite as light.

Climbing the steps was even a strange task. Yes, everything in the real world was a lot more compact. But strangely enough, Miku liked it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As Miku came into view, Gumi knew this would be fun.

"Miku-chan~! Come join us for some of these!" Gumi pushed a plate over to her, mouthful of carrot, as Miku scanned the plate.

She picked up what was known as an icecube. She almost dropped the thing-shocked at it being the coldest thing she'd felt yet! But yet, she plopped it into her mouth anyway.

Luka had tried to keep Gumi in line as she'd been messing up the Master's kitchen, but it was no use. After trying plenty of food that Gumi had offered her, she'd fallen in love with the tuna and was now eating some as she read a book of the Master's, her reading glasses on, looking up over the top of her book to see that Miku had joined them and that Mikuo was still sitting, slumped in his chair, nibbling on the end of a cucumber in boredom.

Mikuo had tried some of the foods, and they had been quite shocking, but he just wished Gumo and Luki would hurry up and wake up. His best friend and...well his other friend, both were the only people who really made this place interesting. He sighed and slumped on the bench. It had taken a lot of energy out of him from that transferring, so that now all he wanted to do was to take a nap.

As Miku tried a chili pepper, that Gumi had handed over to her, and tried to get the taste off of her tongue with a glass of water, Luka decided she should probably try and cheer Mikuo up. He was always looking down, and now was her chance.

"Hey Mikuo-kun, you look kind of bored. What's the matter?" Luka smiled at him like any friend would.

"Just...tired." He yawned, feeling surprised that she was actually talking to a guy like him.

"Do you want to go pick out a bed and take a nap? Master said we were allowed to." Luka suggested.

Mikuo shrugged, getting up anyway and waited for Luka to come with him. Mikuo always seemed like a tired Len, Luka chuckled to herself as she led him to their rooms.

There were stacks of bunk beds and three mattresses on the floor-two double, one single. Mikuo fell on the one closest to him-a blow up double-and he instantly fell asleep.

Luka smiled and pulled a blanket over him, keeping a mental note to check on him later. She walked back out into the kitchen and sat there, reading her book, the two girls still obsessing over the new tastes they were experiencing.

"Is that...chocolate?" Miku exclaimed as Gumi pulled down a bar from off the top of the fridge.

"Yep~!" Gumi smiled in excitement. Only one of many presents she'd love to receive from Gakupo.

Gumi broke a piece off and handed some to Miku. She did the same.

Miku bit into it, more words coming to her head; warm, sweet, creamy, delightful. Her tastebuds screamed for more!

"It's another kind of warmth..." Miku looked fondly at the chocolate. I wonder what other warmths there are? The sun, the chocolate...

Gumi smiled as the chocolate melted in her mouth-yes! She'd definitely love to get this from Gakupo.

Miku picked up a leek and bit into it-"Mmm~!" This was definitely another kind of warmth. Not the same kind, but still a warmth. The warmth of a favorite maybe..?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito suddenly awoke. The twins were above him, smiling and unstrapping him. Had they actually made it...? That meant...

"Aisuuuu~!" Kaito jumped out of the capsule and ran up the stairs.

"Well that was the quickest waking up I've seen yet." The Master was surprised.

"Wow, what an idiot." Lily had a hand on her hip as she shook her head. She wanted to go see Luka, but waited as the master and the twins unstrapped Haku and Dell.

Haku had a look on her face as if she was totally out of it as she sat up. Where am I? She noticed Dell walking over to her, cigarette in his mouth (now with real smoke), his red eyes staring at Haku's as he smirked a smile. He ruffled her hair as he lifted her up into a piggyback. She felt her cheeks go a little red, but she didn't fight it. Dell felt warm to Haku as he carried her up the stairs, Lily, Len, and Rin all following behind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Len-kun~! I want you to carry me too! My legs feel weird here.." Rin pouted. She enjoyed complaining to her brother because she knew he'd oblige.

Len gave in and he picked her up in his arms. Rin smiled and blushed a little as Len carried her up like a princess. She loved feeling like a princess-especially when she had Len as her prince~!

Len would never admit it, but he liked it when Rin requested to be close to him, even if it meant extra work on his part.

They all managed to get up the stairs and found food all over the kitchen.

Rin and Len immediately turned to the fruit bowl.

"A...b-banana!" Len smiled hugely and fondly as he spotted it.

"I want an orange!" Rin jumped down from Len's hold and took an orange from the bowl and started peeling.

Len reached for the banana and peeled it, taking a big bite. "Mmm~!" He smiled in delight. This had the most amazing taste ever! No wonder he'd always carried around bananas in the MMD world.

Luka walked into the room and sighed, finally realizing she should probably take charge of the situation, seeing the masses of bodies spreading food everywhere in the kitchen.

"Alright, you guys. I know you're having fun, but you need to clean up everything now. After you do that, you can continue, but keep the mess at a minimum, okay?"

Everyone had looked at Luka, Len, Kaito, Gumi and Miku nodding. Lily and Rin on the other hand were in the middle of mixing various ingredients together to make something.

"Rin-chan? Lily-chan?"

Lily turned at the sound of Luka's voice, stopping in her tracks of the excitement and mischief her friend Rin was about to concoct with her.

"What's that Luka-chan?" She saw the others staring at her, and she suddenly felt defensive, "Well it's not my fault I wasn't listening! With all this food around...even you guys were excited over it! Not that it's surprising because you're always excited about the things." Lily huffed and took a quick look at Luka, then at the floor.

The others protested at Lily, annoyed by her ridicule. Lily just smiled smugly at them.

Luka smiled at Lily, glad that she was at least enjoying herself for once with something. She knew Lily really did have a soft side, it just wasn't shown that often.

"I was just saying, Lily-chan and _Rin-chan_," Luka coughed at the devious little Rin, laughing as she poured in maple syrup into the bowl, Rin looking up at her, "That you should clean up this mess and then you can continue. Just try to keep the clean up work to a minimum next time."

Luka watched as everyone started putting away things, then she joined in, putting away a bowl as Lily still stood there, slightly blushing and looking at the ground. Luka wondered why she was so embarrassed and decided to talk to her about it.

"Lily-chan..." She started.

Lily looked up, a little startled, "Oh, right! Just spacing." She started to turn around to get back to work.

"Lily, wait..." Luka said and she stared at Lily for a while longer. She wasn't quite sure about something, but she felt if she kept on looking at Lily, she'd realize it...

Lily tried to look away again, but suddenly Luka grabbed onto her arm, making Lily only go more red in the face, only more startled. Her heart pounded faster and faster. Luka was smart...maybe she saw that Lily indeed didn't just think of her as a friend...maybe more...more like a-

"Luka-chan, what are you doing?" Luki was leaning on the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

Luka suddenly noticed Lily's expression-completely blushing. Was that her answer? Or was she just being too strange, so Lily had gotten embarrassed? She pulled back and leg go of Lily's arm.

"Sorry about that Lily-chan. I don't know what came over me." She laughed nervously, hoping Lily wouldn't be creeped out by her after this. What had come over her? She asked herself Luki's question. She'd have to consider it later on.

Luka got back to work, cleaning the kitchen with the rest of them, hoping that Lily wasn't going to avoid her now. She felt like she needed to apologize again, but thought that just might make Lily even more embarrassed. She watched Lily, curiously as she delved right back into putting away the plates that Len and Rin were washing.

She'd never thought of Lily as a person to blush...even as a kid she'd always been confident, never really showing her real true self to anyone but Luka. That was another thing to think about...had Lily changed from the person she'd known to something else?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luka-chan, I heard that Mikuo-kun had already woken up? Where is he at?" Luki looked at his sister.

"Oh, in the bedroom down the hall." Luka said.

"Thanks." Luki turned and walked off to the bedroom. Opening the door, Luki got a peek in the unlit bedroom. He saw a bunch of bunk beds on the side walls and then a few mattresses in the middle-the one closest to him had a large blanket and his favorite person underneath them.

Luki uncovered the blankets to see Mikuo curled in a ball. He got on the mattress and wrapped his arms around Mikuo, spooning him.

The movement of the blow up mattress, the disturbance of his sleep, made Mikuo groan and slowly open his eyes. He felt someone behind him and noticed the hands around him, and instantly blushed like crazy.

"Luki-san!" He protested as he squirmed to try and get out from the hold. It was no use-Luki was simply just bigger and taller than him.

Luki smiled, knowing Mikuo was red and embarrassed. "I just missed you is all, Mikuo-chan."

Mikuo stopped rustling for a moment and asked, "Really?"

"Really." Luki said, a frown on his face.

"Why?" Mikuo asked, even though he'd also missed Luki. He wanted to hear it from Luki, though.

"Not many things interest me...but you're the exception Mikuo. So of course I missed you." Luki sighed.

"Well you weren't the one who had to wait for the other to show up all this time." Mikuo grumbled and Luki looked at the blue hair in front of him, surprised. He hadn't thought Mikuo would have said something like that.

"You're so cute, Mi-ku-o-chan~!" Luki said as he snuggled Mikuo closer.

"Ah stop!" Mikuo protested loudly as someone opened the door.

The two turned and found that it was Rin and Len.

Rin was now blushing, but not nearly as badly as Len. Rin started laughing, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Luki!" Mikuo sounded upset so Luki let go and got up, leaning on one of the bunk bed ladders.

Mikuo got up, his hair tousled by sleep and by Luki's chin. He looked a little pissed, but mostly just embarrassed by Rin and Len walking in on them.

"Len-kun, let's sleep on this one~!" Rin exclaimed, pointing to a double mattress by the other wall.

"What, we're sharing a bed?" Len looked at his sister, blushing.

"Well, not if you don't want to..." Rin looked at the bed, also blushing at her brother's response.

"No-I do!" Len quickly blurted.

"Well it's not as if Mikuo and I are sleeping together when we're _siblings_." Luki looked in their direction as he exited the room with Mikuo in front of him.

That just made the twins turn red even more, although Rin stuck her tongue out at him before he closed the door.

Rin said quietly and dismissively, "Len-kun, if you don't want to, we can just-"

"N-no! I _do_ want to." Len protested, looking defiantly at Rin's blue eyes. She was shocked at his determination.

"Why?" Rin asked, wondering. Maybe it was just his protective brotherly side of him, trying to defend her wishes. But she knew that that blush of his said more, and she wanted to hear it from him.

"I-I don't care if we're twins. So what? It doesn't matter. We can still sleep in the same bed as much as we like." He said, still a shy blush on his cheeks, but that sheer passionate and determined look in his eyes was there.

Rin smiled at Len, overjoyed with his response. "Len-" She leaped forward, hugging him to the mattress, "Kun~!"

With Rin on top of him, Len suddenly felt himself blushing like mad again, but then found himself hugging her and not wanting to let go.

"Len-kun..." Rin found herself saying her brother's name fondly. She really did love him so much, and she felt him returning that love through his hug.

They lay there for a while, until Len looked down at Rin's face and found she was fast asleep in his arms. Len smiled. It was no surprise to him; Rin was always bouncing around, full of energy. He knew that that energy had to come from somewhere.

"Nee-san." He held onto her dearly, "I care about you so much more than you know."

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

.

**Me: So I hoped you liked it! If there are more reviews, I shall write more! I seriously love you guys for it! u**

**Luka: Review! Review! Review! If you don't I might just have to hit you with my tuna! (threat threat) *falls back into the shadows, smiling creepily while pulling out a huge fish***

**Me: No threatening the readers Luka. You can't always get your way with that fish.**

**Luka: That's what you say, but it's been proven possible.**

**Me: I don't wanna know...let me guess, Gakupo?**

**Luka: ...that Baka. He's even more perverted than Kaito. **

**Me: Anyway, I'll try and update soon! Love you all! *u***


End file.
